


Dean’s Birthday

by alienat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a strange place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt ‘De-aging’. Comments are love.

The moment Dean wakes, he knows something isn’t right. He doesn’t feel right and looking around he notices he’s in a strange room he doesn’t recognize. The walls are plastered with posters of football and baseball players, and there is even a poster of Pamela Anderson.

This is not his room. He jerks out of bed and stops dead in his tracks. There is a mirror on the wall across from the bed and what he sees makes his heartbeat speed up. He’s looking at a boy, probably thirteen or fourteen years old and Dean knows this boy.

It’s himself, only twenty years younger.

What the fuck?

He remembers clearly going to bed in Lisa’s house last night. He remembers kissing Ben good night and Lisa cuddling into his side when they went to bed.

So, how come he’s in a strange house? Even more important, how come is back in his teenage self. He touches his forehead and his cheeks carefully, squeezing the soft skin beneath his fingers. It hurts; so it’s not dream.

He walks over to the door and pulls it open carefully, always expecting something to attack him. It’s the only explanation he has. Something that maybe wants revenge taking him from his world and throwing him into this.

The hallway is silent, but Dean hears a radio playing in the distance. He makes his way downstairs, following the sound of the radio. An old country song is playing and it feels so domestic. He walks further towards the sound and stops dead in his tracks when he hears someone singing softly along to the song.

He knows that voice and his heart clenches. It can’t be. Not again. He can’t go through it twice. His hand lands heavily on the door handle to the room the singing is coming from. He pushes it open and stops dead in his tracks.

There she is, even more beautiful than he remembers. She’s singing along the radio while putting icing on a dark cake on the counter. Her blond hair is framing her face perfectly and Dean wants to bury himself in her arms and never let go.

She looks up and smiles when she sees him. “Hey, birthday boy. You awake already?”

Birthday boy? Dean can’t wrap his head around what’s happening. “Mom,” he croaks out.

She looks at him funny, before walking over to him, pulling him into her arms. He’s still a little smaller than her and his head fits perfectly beneath her chin. “You okay, honey?”

He wraps his arms around her and swallows the tears that want to spill out of his eyes. “Yeah.”

She pulls back, cupping his face and pressing a loving kiss to his temple. “Happy birthday, baby. Go sit, the cake’s almost ready. And there might be presents later.”

He grins at her, but at the same time he feels like crying, because he knows this isn’t real. It can’t. His mom died thirty years ago.

All of a sudden stamping is coming from the hallway and Mary looks at him with a fond smile.

“I wonder when Sammy will learn to walk the stairs quietly,” she says.

Sammy. Dean’s heart speeds up. Sam’s here. Of course Sam’s here.

“Sammy, slowly!”

A booming voice echoes through the door, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. His dad’s alive too. They’re a family. Just like he always wanted them to be.

A second later Sam and their dad walk into the kitchen with matching smiles.

“Happy birthday, son,” John says and ruffles his hair.

“Happy birthday, Dean.” Sam throws his arms around Dean’s chest and hugs him tight.

A lump in Dean’s throat prevents him from answering and he just hugs Sam back. It’s been 385 days since he saw Sam. Well, not the ten-year-old version of his brother, but the real Sam. Still it feels good to hug him again.

“Thanks,” Dean finally gets out, when Sam releases him.

They eat breakfast. Cake with ‘Happy 15th Birthday, Dean’ on it. It’s chocolate, his favorite. Well, if this would be the real world his mom would probably know what Dean’s favorite cake would be, so he isn’t too surprised.

He’s sure this can only be the work of a Djinn. Only a Djinn would know his deepest desires. Dean doesn’t know how this is possible, but he doesn’t care. This time, he knows, he’ll stay. There is nothing worth going back to real life for. Besides, this right here feels real, so real.

So, Dean doesn’t care if the Djinn is sucking his life out of him. He doesn’t care that he’s probably strung up in some abandoned warehouse again. If the Djinn kills him at least he’s with his family and that’s everything he ever wanted. 


End file.
